


Gift

by Townycod13



Series: November 7th [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kate should not be fun to write..., creepy Kate is creepy, just a weird short fic, not really a pairing thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November 7th is Kate Argent's favorite day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

November 7th. 

_Haha, what a great date._

 _____

November 7th is the date that the house _burned down_.

It burned and burned and as the inhabitants clawed for freedom, the smell of burning flesh thick in the smoke coiling around their bodies, crawling into their lungs and down into their very souls. The cloying scent that accompanied their descent into hell.

There's nothing in that house that he can bring himself to throw away -- not even the things that are burnt beyond recognition.

Because throwing them away means throwing his _family_ away, and the memories are already starting to fade into the curling smoke of the past.

He can’t throw away that old china doll.

_His aunt's._

He can’t throw away the ruined books.

_His father's._

He can’t even begin to think of throwing away the blackened, disfigured Barbie dolls.

_His younger sisters'._

Because that day, that _fire_...

It's the day that his _whole life_ burned down.

_________

Kate thinks that November 7th is the best thing that ever happened to him.

After all, without the fire, he never would have left town. And if he'd stayed, her family would've tracked him down like some sick dog -- like a wild animal -- and done what they always did to his kind.

Because of the fire, she says, he was able to go to college. _They were just monsters,_ she says. _The world is better off without them._

They’re monsters of the _past_ and today is the present.

And today is the day she receives the call that tells her he’s back in town. She knows, she just knows, he's dropped everything: all his classes, whatever friends he has, whatever life he's managed to make for himself.

He's dropped everything and run back to that _husk_ of a house.

Of course he would; he's never been the sharpest tool in the shed, has never seen the blessing hidden beneath burnt bodies and haunting memories. Because he's Derek Hale: so very pretty, but so very dumb.

She's different, of course. Has made the most of every blessing she's ever received, no matter how _twisted_ it may appear on the surface. That's always been her policy.

_It's how she managed to burn his family alive, she thinks with a smirk._

Gerard used to have her kidnapped periodically, to keep her on her toes, and she used that insanity to prove to _everyone_ , including herself, that there was nothing that could defeat her. So what if her father's a nutcase? She'll flirt with the hottest kidnapper, get his number, and get herself a good fuck.

_She still has that number somewhere, the paper crumpled and discolored with age. A memento of her victory._

Kate knows that life isn't perfect. There's always gonna be more collateral damage than outlined in the Master Plan, so she makes sure that there's always a little something to balance things out -- to change a net loss into a net gain. Even if it's nabbing a few dollars from a dead man's wallet in order buy herself a Slurpie.

Any day that ends with a Slurpie is a good one, as far as she's concerned.

So what if she _accidentally_ fell in love with _jail bait?_ So whatif he's a _monster_? No skin off her nose, provided that she played her cards right.

Oh, Derek. Sweet, pretty, _stupid_ Derek; it would've been such a _pity_ for him to die. So she did what she's always done, and figured out a way to spin the situation to her advantage. Knew her good ol’ daddy would've murdered the fuck out of the impressionable little _idiot_ , so she had to make the first move. Prove to daddy that she meant business.

Because she always means business.

The way she figures it, she milked that shitty situation for all it was worth. Derek got to live, go to college, and make a real _connection_ with his older sister. And the only sacrifice needed was a nest of _monsters_ that the world was better off without. And the icing on the cake? Chris being left in the dark, completely fooled by his precious kid sister.

On the evening of November 7th, she used the money she _may_ or _may not_ have lifted from poor little orphan Derek Hale to buy herself a Slurpie. Because damn, it had been a _fucking good day_.

But now Derek's back, and he's ruining _everything_. He doesn't care that she let him live, when it would've been so easy to end it there and then; he doesn't care that she _set him free_. The ungrateful son-of-a-bitch is ruining her master plan, as well as leading Chris down the path to glorious enlightenment.

She's proud of what she managed on November 7th, and she doesn't have the patience to hear Derek bitch at her about it.

So if her pretty little puppy -- no, _monster_ \-- wants to screw her out of her Slurpie? She's gonna find some other way to use him to get what she wants _all over again_.

Because November 7th is her favorite day of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, yeah, random inspiration. There are some personal reasons for the whole inspiration but mostly I just find Kate interesting to write... she is creepy as fuck and I'd really like to know what makes her tick XD;;;;;
> 
> Many thanks to my amazing beta because nothing I ever write would be fit to show the universe if I didn't have my lovely amarielah<3333333


End file.
